April fools!
by Skrillexia
Summary: James plays pranks on all the engines, will the engines get their revenge, warning contains language.


April fools!

**Summary**: - James plays tricks on the engines even the fat controller, the engines are very cross about this, will they get their revenge?

**Note**: I'm using my own version of the engines, also in this story April fools day is all day and sometimes it can continue to the next day or maybe longer depending on how many pranks James plays.

Today was 1st April on Sodor and you know what that means, yes James plays pranks on all the engines. James loved April fools day.

Gordon was at Knapford station picking up passengers, then James puffed up beside him.

**James**: Hello Gordon *sniggers*

**Gordon**: Hello...*sneezes*

**James**: April fools! *laughs*

**Gordon**: P***k! *sneezes*

James puffed away laughing.

**Rebecca**: I've got a good idea.

**Gordon**: *sneezes* What's that?

**Rebecca**: I'm gonna paint James' face like a clown, hopefully he'll go to sleep in a siding or at the sheds.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Good idea Rebecca, you go ahead and do it and I'll see you later.

**Rebecca**: Ok.

Rebecca climbed off Gordon.

**Rebecca**: Bye Gordon.

**Gordon**: Bye.

The guard blew his whistle then Gordon puffed out of the station.

Later Rebecca found James sleeping in a siding, she got a pallet with different coloured paints on it.

**Rebecca**: *whispers* Here's the revenge from me and Gordon.

Rebecca began painting his face, being careful not to wake James up.

Soon she was done, James' face looked like a clowns face.

**Rebecca**: *whispers* Guess we'll have to call you James the clown.

Rebecca took a photo with her camera.

**Rebecca**: *whispers* Gordon will love this.

Then she walked away.

James woke up he had no idea about what Rebecca did to his face.

Thomas arrived to collect Annie and Claribel, he looked at James.

**Thomas**: Oh my god *laughs*.

**James**: What you laughing at?

**Thomas**: Not tellin' *laughs*

James puffed away.

Later James arrived at Marron, Henry was there he laughed at James' face.

**James**: What's so funny?

**Henry**: *recovers from laughing* I think you'd better find out for yourself.

James was puzzled, he puffed to the sheds.

When he arrived at the sheds he was the only engine there, he looked in his mirror.

**James**: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gordon and Rebecca heard James.

**Gordon**: Woah, that was loud.

**Rebecca**: *takes out her camera* Gordon look at this.

Rebecca showed Gordon the picture of James face, he laughed.

**Rebecca**: I knew you'd love it.

**Gordon**: *wipes his eye* you got that right, I've got such an artistic daughter.

Rebecca blushed. Then she had an idea.

**Rebecca**: Gordon can you do the fat controllers voice.

**Gordon**: I can do a good impression yeah, why?

**Rebecca**: I want you to shout April fools James in the fat controller voice.

**Gordon**: Ok, *shouts in the fat controller's voice* April fools James!

**James**: I'll get you!

Gordon and Rebecca laughed. But then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Hello you two.

**Gordon**: *sniggers* Hello.

**Rebecca**: *giggles* Hi.

The fat controller was puzzled.

Thankfully the guard blew his whistle and Gordon raced out of the station.

James was at the sheds thinking of a plan.

**James**: I know what I'll do, I'll put superglue on the fat controller's favourite bench then when he wants to get up he can't, perfect plan.

James raced out of the sheds.

Soon he arrived at Knapford, the fat controller was sitting on his favourite bench. James got ready.

**James**: Sir sir.

**Fat controller**: What is it James?

**James**: The Sodor corner shop is selling free doughnuts.

**Fat controller**: Brilliant.

And he ran out of the station.

James grinned, he put superglue on the fat controller's favourite bench.

Some people were there.

**James**: Shhhh don't tell the fat controller.

The people chuckled and walked away. James raced out of the station.

The fat controller returned looking cross.

**Fat controller**: Stupid James, the Sodor corner shop isn't selling free doughnuts.

He sat on his favourite bench. He had no idea about the superglue.

Just then Gordon puffed into the station.

**Fat controller**: Hello you two, what were you laughing at earlier.

**Gordon**: Nothin', Rebecca told me a really good joke.

**Fat controller**: Cool what was it?

**Rebecca**: Why couldn't the skeleton cross the road?

**Fat controller**: Why?

**Rebecca**: Because he didn't have the guts.

The fat controller and Gordon laughed.

**Gordon**: Good one Becky.

**Fat controller**: Indeed, oh I must go I need the loo.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't.

**Gordon**: What's wrong?

**Fat controller**: I can't get up, Rebecca come and help.

Rebecca tried to pull the fat controller of the bench but she couldn't.

**Rebecca**: You're stuck.

**Fat controller**: I don't believe it, I'm super glued to the bench.

Gordon and Rebecca were trying to laugh.

**Fat controller**: Do you have an idea who did it.

**Gordon**: I dunno.

**Rebecca**: No idea.

Then the guard blew his whistle and Gordon puffed out of the station.

Going along...

**Rebecca**: I wonder who did it.

**Gordon**: Well I pretended to be the fat controller to prank James, so I bet it was James who did it.

**Rebecca**: For revenge?

**Gordon**: Yep.

Then they saw James puffing towards them, James stopped so did Gordon.

**James**: Hello you two.

**Gordon**: Hello did you superglue the fat controller's butt to his favourite bench.

James grinned.

**James**: Would I do such a horrible thing like that.

**Gordon & Rebecca**: Yes.

**James**: Well I did it.

**Rebecca**: Shouldn't you unglue him.

**James**: I will tomorrow.

Then he puffed away.

That night the fat controller was, hungry tired bursting for the loo and lonely.

**Fat controller**: I hope somebody comes for me.

The next morning James came to free the fat controller.

**Fat controller**: Thank you James, I have no idea who did it.

**James**: Who knows sir.

**Fat controller**: Now I must go I need something to eat.

**James**: Ok.

The fat controller got up, suddenly and foul smell lingered from the bench. James held his nose.

**James**: Phew! What is that smell!

**Fat controller**: I was bursting for the toilet.

**James**: You are disgusting!

**Fat controller**: It was a risk.

James raced out of the station.

A few minutes later Gordon puffed into the station with the express.

**Rebecca**: *sniffs* Phew, what's that smell.

**Gordon**: Phew! I dunno.

Everyone held their nose.

**Rebecca**: I think I'm gonna be sick.

The passengers quickly got into Gordon's express and the guard blew his whistle.

**Gordon**: Quick let's go.

Gordon raced out of the station.

Meanwhile James was talking to the other engines.

**James**: Whatever you do don't go to Knapford station.

**Percy**: Why?

**James**: It stinks, and I didn't play a prank before you ask.

Henry snorted he thought James was lying.

**Henry**: I'll go and see for myself.

Henry puffed out of the sheds.

On his way to Knapford he saw Gordon at a signal.

**Gordon**: Hey Henry, where you off to?

**Henry**: To Knapford.

**Rebecca**: Don't it stinks there.

**Gordon**: Rebecca was almost sick.

**Henry**: So James was telling the truth, I didn't believe him.

**Gordon**: Don't worry it happens.

**Henry**: I wonder what the smell I or was.

**Gordon**: It smelt like someone had a faulty bladder and released them self.

Suddenly Rebecca remembered.

**Rebecca**: The fat controller.

**Gordon & Henry**: The fat controller?

**Rebecca**: Yeah, remember Gordon the fat controller said he needed the loo.

**Gordon**: Oh yeah now I remember, ew that's gross.

**Henry**: Agreed, I'm actually glad I didn't go.

Then Gordon's signal changed.

**Gordon**: See you later Henry.

**Henry**: Bye.

Gordon puffed away.

Meanwhile James was still playing pranks on the other engines. Percy was asleep in a siding, James painted Percy's face blue.

**James**: April fools blue face! *laughs*.

**Percy**: James!

Everyone laughed at Percy's face, he was embarrassed.

Next James played a trick on Toby.

**James**: Hey Toby farmer McCall wants to see you.

**Toby**: Ok James.

Toby puffed away.

James let off a stink bomb in his shed and closed the doors.

**James**: You'll have the stink of your life.

James raced away.

When Toby returned, his driver opened the door they both almost fainted because of the smell.

**James**: April fools!

**Toby**: James!

Gordon had just finished the express.

**Gordon**: Another day done.

**Rebecca**: Shall we go the long way back to the sheds, because I want to see the sunset on the hill.

**Gordon**: Good idea.

So they puffed to Gordon's hill.

Soon they arrived at the bottom of the hill, Gordon began to puff up the hill he was doing well but then his wheels started to slide about.

**Gordon**: Woah!

Gordon puffed his hardest he made it up the hill. James was the other side.

**James**: April fools! *laughs*.

**Gordon**: Don't you think you'm taking this a bit too far.

James laughed then puffed away.

That night the engines could only talk about James.

**Percy**: James painted my face blue now I can't get it off.

**Thomas**: That's nothin' he put a whoopee cushing at the back of the sheds, I puffed back and it farted and Edward thought it was really me.

**Edward**: It sounded like you, James painted old fart on my tender.

**Henry**: What did he do to you Gordon?

**Gordon**: Well firstly he put sneezing powder down my funnel, then he put oil toward the top of the hill and I ended up sliding.

**Rebecca**: But me and Gordon have already pranked James.

**Percy**: Have you?

**Gordon**: Yep, well it was Rebecca's idea show 'em the picture Rebecca.

Rebecca got her camera out and showed the other engines the picture of James' face. They laughed and laughed.

**Henry**: I remember seeing that.

**Thomas**: Me too.

**Rebecca**: But that's not all.

**Edward**: Really?

**Gordon**: Rebecca got me to shout April fools in the fat controller's voice, making James think it was him.

**Henry**: Very sly Gordon.

**Gordon**: Just don't tell James.

The engines promised.

Then James arrived, the engines looked crossly at James then they went to sleep.

In the night James was fast asleep but the other engines were awake, they were super gluing James to the tracks. They sniggered then went to sleep.

The next morning the engines had just woke up.

**Edward**: Morning everyone.

**Henry**: Mornin'.

**James**: I'm going to have a wash down.

The other engines sniggered, James tried to move but he couldn't.

**All accept James**: April fools! *laughs*.

**James**: Point for me.

James went as red as his paint.

**Rebecca**: Look James has gone red.

Everyone laughed.

James just sulked.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
